


【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 番外 犯规

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: Chapter Summary: 豆腐丝 “纪念日快乐”





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/微TKK】配角 番外 犯规

“你犯规了。”  
莱万双臂交叠在胸前，面对已经在一旁双手指天、得意庆祝的罗伊斯，一针见血的指出自己的发现。  
“我没有！”罗伊斯一口否认。他绕到餐桌前，把自己沾着黑椒酱的盘子往莱万那里推了推，得意地拿起叉子敲击着玻璃杯。  
莱万的右脚指了指地上用胶布布置的白线，不赞同地摇摇头：“我看见了，在你投球的时候，你的拖鞋已经踩到了这里了。”  
“Lewy你就真的这么想赢吗？！”罗伊斯夸张的假装抱住自己的头，做了个“哇喔”的姿势，“男子汉大丈夫要愿赌服输啦。” 他深绿色的双眼笑盈盈地望着莱万，以期用感情攻势来让面前的男人投降。  
莱万不同意的摆摆手：“今晚的牛排是我做的，按照约定应该是你来洗碗。我同意用投篮的方式来决定谁最后进水池区，就已经是很大的让步了。既然如此，你也要拿出公平竞争的诚意才行。”  
看着莱万坚决的样子，罗伊斯只好又站了起来。他嘟嘟囔囔地接过莱万递来的玩具篮球，在莱万的监督之下左摇右摆地站到了白线的后面：“切，怕你不成了。既然你如此要求，那我就再给你展示展示我投篮的帅气英姿。”  
他左手握着塑料小球，手掌对着墙上的迷你篮筐比划了好几下，终于做好了投篮准备。  
“来咯！”  
罗伊斯志得意满地喊了一声，就将篮球投了出去。  
可惜他使劲太大了，小球砸到了篮筐背后的篮板上，反弹到了框外，最后在地上蹦跶了几下，静止住不动了。  
“啊……”  
罗伊斯一下子蹦的老高，双手抓住自己的头发，用力的前后拉扯着。  
莱万扑哧一下笑了出来。他捡起地上的玩具球，模仿篮球的姿势拍了两下，将球带回了线上。  
没有多言，莱万只是轻轻的一个抬手，小球就从他的右手腕快速的抛出，在空气中一道完美的抛物线后，稳稳当当地落入对面墙上的网中。  
“Tor.”  
莱万微笑着转向罗伊斯，他将双手交叉在胸前，左右手各伸出了食指摆出“1”的进球姿势。  
“等一下这球不算！你刚刚出手太快了，我还没仔细检查你的站位呢！”倚在料理台上沮丧的罗伊斯突然灵机一动。他提出了自己的technical challenge，然后走到莱万身边，左脚模仿着莱万之前的姿势，也轻轻地点了点地上的胶布线。  
莱万耸耸肩，没有对罗伊斯这种耍赖的行为提出异议。他只是接过罗伊斯递来的球，站在白线的后面同罗伊斯摇了摇自己的右手食指：“看好了，这次让你见识见识什么是‘梅开二度’。”  
他右手举着球简单地比划了一下，全神贯注的盯着对面的球网。  
就在他正要抬手射球的瞬间，罗伊斯突然凑到莱万的身旁，极其迅速地在他的左脸颊上落下一个响亮的热吻。  
莱万被罗伊斯的动作吓了一跳，原本瞄准的方向也彻底偏了位，那本应该落进篮框里的皮球连篮网都没有沾到，就自由落体到了地上。  
“哈哈哈三不沾哈哈哈！！”罗伊斯开心地笑出声来，他三两步跑过去捡起球，得逞般地指了指莱万身后的一桌餐具：“我好歹碰到了篮板，你连篮网都没有碰到，所以这局我胜啦！哈哈！Lewy你要洗碗咯！”  
莱万看着罗伊斯兴高采烈地笑脸，哭笑不得地蹭了蹭自己刚刚被罗伊斯亲吻过的侧脸：“你刚才那是犯规，严重的技术犯规，应该被取消比赛资格的。”莱万吓唬他。  
罗伊斯一边顾着自己高兴，还不忘搬出自己的歪理：“足球比赛时，场边的观众就会用横幅啊嘘声啊之类的来干扰客队球员的表现的，我的行为和他们有异曲同工之妙，根本不算犯规！”他得意地同莱万做了个鬼脸：“这局是你输啦，快去把围裙穿上洗碗去咯！”  
莱万望着罗伊斯神采飞扬的侧脸，自己也忍俊不禁。他想了想，突然一个健步上前，抱住了还在手舞足蹈地罗伊斯就要去吻他，嘴里笑着说道：“不行，刚才的犯规我也必须要讨回来才行！”  
罗伊斯被莱万突如其来的亲了好几下，挣扎着想要把自己的脸从莱万的狼吻中拯救出来：“哈哈Lewy你耍赖！输了比赛就要拿我出气！好不大度！哎哟！”  
莱万一下子咬住罗伊斯小小的耳垂，在牙齿之间微微的摩擦着，一边假装愤愤的抱怨道：“这个纪念日我又出人又出力的，到头来还落得个被使唤洗碗的结局。这我可不答应，我必须要从你这里讨点什么回来才行！”  
他放开罗伊斯的耳垂，顺着他的脖子一路往下亲吻着，手也伸到了罗伊斯的T恤里面，时缓时急地抚摸着男人光滑的皮肤。  
“等一下啦Lewy，我也有给你准备了礼物了呢！”  
罗伊斯的脸因为莱万的动作微微发红，他的左手挣脱开莱万的牵制，拉起自己的上衣后在莱万的怀中转了个身，将自己的后背暴露给对方。莱万的目光一下子就被罗伊斯的左肩胛骨所吸引住了。  
那一片白皙的皮肤上，出现了一个明显的纹身印记：  
RL.  
纹身的周边还泛着红，很显然是才刺上去不久。  
莱万惊讶地望着那串联在一起的花体字母，一时间没有说话。  
“先声明，如果Jürly骂我，你可要帮我担着啊。”  
罗伊斯的后背感受到莱万灼灼的目光，他故作轻松的调侃了一句。  
莱万盯着那一块小小的纹身，心里只觉得被一波又一波浓浓的爱意所填满着。他将头凑过去，将一连串的亲吻轻轻的落在那块皮肤之上，然后对着那个纹身，认真而深情地说道：  
“我爱你，Marco。”  
他抬头吻了吻罗伊斯柔顺的金发，心中充满了感动和欢喜。  
被莱万揽在怀中的罗伊斯也同样侧过了头，同莱万交换了一个浓浓的热吻。

当罗伊斯被莱万抱到沙发上时，他俩的上半身都已经光裸。莱万一遍遍地吻着罗伊斯微张的薄唇，罗伊斯也在努力的回应着，他伸出舌尖同莱万的舌头纠缠着，莱万能品尝到罗伊斯唇舌间柠檬红茶的留香。  
莱万的右手绕到罗伊斯的身后，手指一直流连在那个美妙的纹身之上，来回摩挲着，仿佛对之爱不释手。罗伊斯感觉那一块皮肤已经被莱万的手指点了火，那火势蔓延到了他的整个后背，让他的全身都开始止不住的颤抖起来。  
在莱万终于放开他的双唇的一刻，一线银丝牵连着他俩的嘴角，在客厅柔和的灯光之下勾勒出一幅略带情色的画面。莱万的嘴巴并没有闲着，他一路向下，将自己对罗伊斯的爱恋通过每一下的亲吻悉数烙印在了罗伊斯的身上。在来到罗伊斯的前胸时，他用舌头玩弄着那两粒可爱的凸起，感受着罗伊斯在自己的挑逗之下渐渐发热、不住地扭动发抖。  
“唔……”  
罗伊斯的喉咙里发出了享受的呻吟声，他不自觉的挺起胸膛，将自己的蓓蕾更往莱万的嘴边送去。他沉迷于莱万的舔弄之下但是他并不满足，他还要更多。  
罗伊斯把手伸向莱万的下腹，顺着那线条分明的腹肌抚摸到他牛仔裤的裤腰处。他的手指灵活的解开莱万的纽扣，将拉链缓缓的拉下，将莱万鼓起的男性象征隔着内裤握在手里把玩起来。  
在他仿佛带有魔力的手指之间，莱万的阳具涨的比刚才更加巨大，莱万的喘息声也粗重了许多。跟随着罗伊斯的动作，莱万把自己的下身前后的往罗伊斯的手中挺动着，同时他也快速地解开罗伊斯的裤头，将长裤连同着内裤一下子拉离他的身体。  
罗伊斯配合着莱万的动作挺起腰，当裤子被剥离开身体的那一刻，他的双腿自动的缠上莱万的腰，将他更加拉向自己。  
“Lewy，快点……”罗伊斯拿自己早已湿润的下体蹭了蹭莱万的雄伟，催促着他尽快的来满足自己的欲望。  
“等等Marco，你这样会受伤的。”莱万拍了拍罗伊斯大腿，以安抚他躁动的欲望。他侧着腰去够茶几下面的柜子，拉开后取出了里面的套子和润滑剂。  
“我也要。”罗伊斯躺在沙发上，他的左腿磨蹭着莱万的臀肌，示意他在自己的手心里也倒上一些。  
莱万打开润滑剂，在自己的手里倒上后，就把手探到罗伊斯的下半身，在他的囊袋和股缝之间游龙戏珠起来：“Let me do it, Marco.”  
莱万的动作娴熟且精准，那搔刮和按压的位置总是能刺激到罗伊斯最敏感的部位。罗伊斯的下身在他的戏弄之下早已经翘了起来，只能努力的拱起身子拿前端去骚扰莱万的私处：  
“Lewy……”罗伊斯喊着莱万的名字并拖长了尾音。他已经克制不住自己。  
莱万笑了。  
每一次罗伊斯想叫莱万按着自己的心意做事，他都会这么软软的念着他的名字。莱万对这样的罗伊斯毫无抵抗力，每一次都束手就擒，这一次也不例外。  
他快速的撕开避孕套，将之固定在自己的分身处后，将罗伊斯的双腿都抬到了自己的肩上。  
“如你所愿。”莱万俯下身来亲了亲罗伊斯的嘴唇，终于扶住自己的阳具，对准罗伊斯的后穴慢慢的推了进去。  
罗伊斯搭在他手臂上的双手随着他的动作用力的收紧了，同时喉咙里不自觉的发出了满足的低吟声。莱万在将自己全部埋进去后，先是小幅度缓慢的动作着，时不时地低头望着身下男人的反应来确认罗伊斯的状况。当他看到罗伊斯的脸上带着欢愉的轻舔下唇时，才渐渐的放开手脚。  
莱万的脊背绷的很紧，他的腰部快速的耸动着，带动臀部在罗伊斯的后穴里有力的抽插着。  
“oh yeah, oh yes…”  
从莱万进入他的身体开始，罗伊斯就已经将自己彻底的交给了莱万。他喜欢莱万自上而下的占有他，喜欢他在做爱时也依然温柔如水的双眸，喜欢他下身充满节奏的动作，喜欢他一次次带领自己冲上欲望的高峰。  
莱万对罗伊斯的敏感带了如指掌，他将身体微微的往左边侧着，将阳具一下下深深的插到罗伊斯的体内。敏感点被一次次碾压而过，罗伊斯的臀部不禁扭动了起来：“Lewy，快一点，再快一点……”他的腰部也在施力，将自己的下身朝莱万的分身靠过去，以期在这狂野的性爱中获得那个最激动人心的瞬间。  
“Marco.”望着罗伊斯在身下忘情的姿态，莱万觉着自己的深埋在他体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。他双手搭在罗伊斯的肩上固定住他，上身朝罗伊斯的方向前倾着，将罗伊斯的大腿压得更低了。就着这个姿势他猛地在罗伊斯的下体快速的抽插着，一下比一下用力，一下比一下彻底。罗伊斯在这种持续性的压迫之下尖叫了出来，他终于在莱万的又一下进入之后，攀上了高潮。  
伴随着罗伊斯前端高潮的，是他不自觉收缩着的后穴，而在这感官和肉体的双重刺激之下，莱万也几乎忍不住了，他就着那一收一放的后穴最后猛烈的冲刺了好些下，才最终将自己释放在了罗伊斯的体内。

【下文转LOFTER】


End file.
